My Special Boy
by Selena Jung
Summary: Ketika Jung Yunho mencoba untuk mengajak kekasih cantik nan polosnya untuk berintim-intim ria. Bahkan kalau bisa sampai ke atas ranjang. Berhasilkah ia? / YunJae shortfic / RnR?


**My Special Boy**

.

© Selena Jung

.

**YunJae**

.

Romance, lil Humor (?), Fluff (?)

.

Rated: T

.

**Short fiction**

.

**Warning: BoysLove, typo(s), OOC, alur suka-suka nizam, bye-bye EYD, NO EDIT, etc.**

.

I would be the only one happiest Cassiopeia in the world if I own YunJae, but I'm not. I just own the story. **Fanfiction is fanfiction, would not be a true story** ^^

.

Summary: Ketika Jung Yunho mencoba untuk mengajak kekasih cantik nan polosnya untuk berintim-intim ria. Bahkan kalau bisa sampai ke atas ranjang. Berhasilkah ia?

.

.

.

ENJOY~

.

.

.

Jam istirahat tiba dan semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin untuk makan siang –meninggalkan dua anak manusia yang tersisa di kelas, Yunho dan Jaejoong. Suasana hening membuat Yunho semakin memandang sebal kekasih cantiknya yang tengah duduk manis sambil memainkan ponsel di sampingnya. Dua bulan ini ia sudah cukup frustasi berurusan dengan seorang Kim Jaejoong, seorang laki-laki berwajah teramat menawan yang sudah mencuri hatinya sekaligus membuatnya nelangsa seperti pria yang impoten itu. Lelaki cantik yang resmi menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya sejak dua bulan lalu.

Bagaimana tidak frustasi? Kekasih manis seorang Jung Yunho itu nyatanya tak bisa diajak bermanis-manis. Kalian tahulah maksudnya~ Bermanja-manja, berpelukan intim, ataupun berbagi ciuman basah misalnya. Si cantik itu terlalu polos dan tidak peka dengan kode-kode yang sudah diberikan Yunho. Bahkan seringkali Yunholah yang memulai adegan mesra mereka, tak jarang juga pemuda tampan itu memaksa dan merengek. Seperti om-om tak laku yang haus kasih sayang.

Uke?

Yunho?

BIG NO.

Yunho seratus persen seme sejati. Kalau tak percaya, lihat saja di KTP miliknya. Lagipula kalau tidak merengek, Jaejoong tentu takkan memberikan kecupannya begitu saja. Sudah tertulis di ataskan kalau Jaejoong terlalu polos dan tidak peka. Entah Yunho sudah berdehem-dehem sampai terbatuk-batuk, atau sudah menyenggol-nyenggol tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu sekalipun.

Jaejoong hanya akan berkata **"Yunnie mengganggu! Joongie kan sedang main twitter, jadi salah men-tweet, kan!"**

Yunho sudah kalah telak dengan media sosial berlambang burung biru itu.

Atau bahkan saat Yunho secara sengaja memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan yang berakhir dengan bercak-bercak merah keunguan di leher Jaejoong, maka kekasih cantiknya itu tak segan-segan menghadiahinya sebuah jambakan cantik yang luar biasa menyakitkan. Apalagi saat Yunho berhasil mencuri ciuman panas dari kekasihnya itu, maka ia akan berakhir dengan pipi memerah karena ditampar.

Jangan lupakan juga saat tangannya menelusup nakal ke dalam pakaian Jaejoong dan membuat gerakan-gerakan seduktif untuk merangsang kekasih cantiknya itu, maka Jaejoong akan langsung mecubit kedua belah pipinya sampai melar.

Kejam, eoh?

Poor, Yunho.

**Ting!**

Yunho menyeringai jahil saat sebuah ide menyangkut di kepalanya. Sebuah ide yang menurutnya sangat brilian dan berkemungkinan membuat membuat kekasih cantiknya jatuh ke pelukannya.

Srak.

"Joongie! Ada kecoa di kakimu!" pekik pemuda tampan bermarga Jung itu heboh sambil menuding-nuding ke arah kaki Jaejoong. Berharap cara ini dapat membuat Jaejoong berlari ketakutan ke dalam pelukannya. Ya, Jung. Ide brilian. -_-

"…"

Siiiiiiiinnnggg…

Tidak ada yang terjadi.

Jaejoong masih duduk tenang di tempatnya namun pandangannya beralih pada pemuda tampan yang sudah dua bulan ini menjadi kekasihnya lalu mengerjap polos.

Yunho?

Merasa usahanya tak membuahkan hasil (sama sekali), Jung muda itu menarik-narik rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi.

"Ah! Kau tidak seru, Jae!"

"Wae?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah malaikatnya, polos bagai tak punya dosa.

" Seharusnya saat kubilang ada kecoa di kakimu, kau langsung takut kemudian lari ke pelukanku!"

"Kecoa kan tidak makan orang, lagipula ukurannya kecil. Untuk apa aku takut?"

"Tapi cara ini selalu berhasil pada banyak gadis!"

"Kau lupa kalau aku laki-laki?"

"Adegan ini juga selalu berkahir manis kalau di drama-drama televisi!" Yunho masih kukuh dengan pendapatnya.

"Sayangnya ini dunia nyata, Yunnie" balas Jaejoong cuek sambil memakan sebungkus snack kentang yang baru saja ia ambil (curi) dari tas Changmin.

"Mau?" Pemuda cantik itu menyodorkan snacknya pada Jung muda yang tengah berkacak pinggang sambil menatapnya tak habis pikir itu.

"Tidak!" Yunho mendengus pendek.

"Yasudah"

Tap,

Tap.

Srak.

Grep.

Akhirnya Yunho menarik Jaejoong paksa dari duduknya, membuat bungkus snack kentang yang tadi dimakan pemuda cantik itu jatuh dan isinya berhamburan mengotori lantai kelas. Sedang tubuh putih dan kecilnya sendiri berakhir dalam pelukan hangat Yunho.

"Terserahlah, Jae" lirih Yunho sambil menyurukkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkekeh lembut.

"Kau tahu? Mungkin ini terdengar konyol dan kuno. Tapi aku punya alasan membatasi segala keintiman kita ini" mulai pemuda cantik itu sedang Yunho hanya mendengung tak jelas.

"Aku pernah bersumpah bahwa aku hanya ingin menyerahkan seluruh tubuhku kepada orang yang sudah ku nikahi. Aku ingin agar ketika pertama kali menghabiskan malam pertama dengan orang yang kunikahi itu akan terasa istimewa, bukan menjadi sesuatu yang biasa karena sudah pernah melakukannya"

"Aku sangat tahu kau bukanlah tipe yang bisa menahan hasratmu, Yun" Nada kesal kental mengiringi kata-kata Jaejoong.

"Dan kau sudah membuatku nyaris melanggar sumpahku berkali-kali, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku menjadi sangat marah padamu" Dada Yunho berdesir tak nyaman setelah mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong.

Yunho merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya itu dan merasa sangat menyesal karena telah memaksakan kehendaknya tanpa peduli pendapat Jaejoong. Kekasih cantiknya sungguh itu pemuda baik-baik dan murni dibanding seluruh mantan kekasih yang pernah ia miliki sebelumnya. Tapi dirinya malah ingin merusak kemurnian Jaejoong hanya karena nafsunya yang seringkali tak terbendung.

Awalnya Yunho memang hanya tertarik kepada Jaejoong karena pemuda itu sangatlah menawan, entah wajah maupun tubuhnya. Namun pemuda cantik itu nyatanya memberikan cinta kasihnya yang tulus untuk Yunho, dan hal itu tanpa sadar membuat Yunho berhasil bertekuk lutut seutuhnya pada si cantik itu.

Jaejoong memang yang paling istimewa, satu-satunya yang paling bisa membuatnya tak berkutik dan satu-satunya yang bisa mendapatkan seluruh hatinya tanpa harus menyerahkan seluruh tubuhnya. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Yunho ingin selalu mempertahankannya selamanya.

"Maafkan aku, habis kau tak pernah bilang" Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, seolah takut Jaejoong pergi.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat. Aku berjanji takkan mengulanginya. Tolong maafkan aku, ne? Juseyooo~~" Jaejoong terkikik kecil mendengar Yunho mengayunkan nada bicaranya seperti seorang anak kecil yang tengah merengek minta di belikan balon oleh ibunya.

"Ne, aku memaafkanmu. Nado saranghae~ Kupegang janjimu, ya! Awas kalau melanggar, aku akan minta putus!"

"Andweyo! Kau akan tetap bersamaku, se-la-ma-nya! Lihat saja, aku pasti berhasil menjadi suamimu kelak!"

"Buktikan,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

* * *

Apaan nih? aku juga gatau ini apaan -_-

Aku udah pernah post momen yang kecoa itu di fbku dan tiba-tiba pengen bikin kilasan momen itu jadi sebuah shortfic.

Setelah diedit ulang akhirnya jadilah begini~

Gimana? ^^


End file.
